


Оборотень-князь

by MaParallel



Category: Shamer Chronicles - Lene Kaaberbol
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: «В Дунарке воцарился оборотень-князь».
Kudos: 1





	Оборотень-князь

**Author's Note:**

> дракан такой засранец, что, каждый раз вспоминая детей пробуждающих совесть, я не могу не думать и о нём тоже.

Разве вы не видите оскал его звериный,  
Как чужое горе встречает он, смеясь?  
Разве вы не знаете герб его фамильный?  
В Дунарке воцарился оборотень-князь.

Долгими годами он в тенях скрывался,  
Рождённый вне закона, маленький бастард.  
Но крепче, чем вороний, его дух оказался —  
Вырос из мальчишки убийца и солдат.

Новые порядки железною рукою  
Ещё до коронации он стал наводить.  
Всяк его владения обходит стороною,  
Коли не желает брови опалить.

Войско драконариев в бой идет без страха,  
Всюду полыхают до небес костры.  
На кострах сгорают те, кого отвага  
К дерзости толкнула — князя пристыдить.

Только все напрасно: он и сам гордится  
Тем, что от рождения совести лишён.  
Князь расправит крылья, но не как у птицы —  
Кожистые, сильные. Взмоет ввысь дракон.


End file.
